Insensatez
by Firefly Anne
Summary: É o aniversário de Bella, e pela primeira vez em trinta anos, ela decide mandar o seu senso lógico para as cucuias e ir para a cama com o barulhento e sedutor Edward Cullen.


**Insensatez**

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

"Feliz aniversário, Bella", é o que eu digo quando dá meia-noite.

É o meu aniversário de trinta anos e eu não tenho ninguém para comemorar comigo. Ou até mesmo me surpreender com um bolo simples e uma vela (daquelas que usamos quando a luz é cortada) enfiada no centro, e quando o ponteiro do relógio marcasse 00h00 dizer: "faça um pedido, Bella". Não tenho ninguém. Nem mesmo um gato. Nem gosto de gatos, aliás, queria mesmo ter uma yorkshire, mas a síndica do prédio não permite que moradores tenham cães de estimação.

Os meus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro há quatro anos, o divórcio de meu casamento que durou seis anos aconteceu há onze meses (James alegou não estar mais apaixonado por mim, e que se sentia atraído por uma amiga de sua irmã, uma modelo "só pele e osso" chamada Victoria), não tivemos filhos, pois casei com um homem que fez vasectomia (por causa de uma aposta na universidade). Então você pode dizer: "e os seus amigos, Bella?" Ao que eu lhe responderei: "querido espectador, tenho duas e maravilhosas amigas; a Rosalie, minha assistente, e a Lauren. Mas ambas têm a sua vida muito bem resolvida, e não quero monopolizá-las convidando-as para me acompanhar até um barzinho, comermos peixe empanado, beber algumas cervejas e jogar conversa fora até o dono do bar nos expulsar, e pedirmos carona (porque estaríamos muito bêbadas e chapadas para dirigir).". Tudo o que me resta são: um emprego que detesto (não há nada de bonito em trabalhar na gerência de uma loja especializada em brinquedos sexuais), um apartamento minúsculo em um bairro "da pesada" e um vizinho fodedor barulhento. Não desejo a minha vida nem para o meu pior inimigo, acredite.

Esta sou eu: Isabella, divorciada, sem filhos, sem namorado, sem transa, sem o direito de usufruir de uma noite tranquila em seu fracassado aniversário de trinta anos. Deito-me de costas na cama e encaro o teto acima de minha cabeça. O meu apartamento no décimo quinto andar está silencioso, silencioso até demais. Totalmente o contrário da agitação do outro lado da rua. Moro em uma cidade agitada, e há uma danceteria logo em frente, e naquele momento, uma música, talvez do Usher, tocava no último volume. Minha vontade é a de ligar para a polícia e denunciá-los, mas não o faço; eles estão se divertindo, eu não.

E por que você não atravessa a pista e vai se divertir também, Bella?, você pode estar se perguntando. Bom, a festa que está acontecendo realmente não me agrada. Deixe-me ser clara, não estou a fim de correr o risco de ser apanhada pela polícia, muito menos de ficar chapada no meio de desconhecidos. E os muffins que vi uma garota usando um short que deixava a polpa de sua bunda à mostra servindo (quando eu espiara pela janela, mais ou menos, quarenta minutos atrás) tinha uma chance muito alta de ter a _cannabis_ em sua composição.

Mas, por dentro, estou me corroendo de inveja. Aquela inveja em que eu desejo que o gerador de luz exploda e a festa acabe. Quer dizer, é bem capaz de eles aproveitarem o escuro para fazer um sexo grupal. Dos meus vizinhos eu não duvido nada! Meu celular em cima do criado-mudo começa a tocar — aposto que é Rosalie me ligando, ela prometeu ligar quando lhe contei de minha solidão —, mas estou muito frustrada comigo mesma para levantar-me e atender a ligação. Quando o dia amanhecesse, e eu criasse coragem, ligaria de volta para Rosalie.

Quando eu soube que James queria o divórcio precisei tomar calmantes, e estava cogitando a hipótese de engolir todos os comprimidos no potinho em que estava guardado dentro do armário no banheiro. Só assim eu conseguiria dormir... Mas desisto. Quando desligo a luz do abajur a campainha começa a tocar.

Maldição!

Eu não havia combinado de me encontrar com ninguém, principalmente depois da meia-noite. Penso em ignorar, mas o visitante indesejado é muito insistente e parece ter colado o dedo à campainha. Praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas eu saio do quarto e caminho em direção à sala.

Abro a porta e encontro... sim, um homem.

"Oi... Ér... Você que é a _Alice_?" pergunta o homem mais lindo que eu já vira em minha vida.

Eu o conheço.

É o vizinho que mora no apartamento ao lado. O nome dele é Edward _alguma coisa_ e ele trabalha como DJ na danceteria-_infernal_–em frente ao meu prédio. Ah, e ele também costuma trazer mulheres para a sua casa, quer dizer, não que eu realmente tenha algo a ver com isso, é claro, mas... a partir do momento em que o cara é um fodedor barulhento, bom, eu definitivamente tenho "algo a ver com isso" e posso comentar. Pelos gritos que costumo ouvir, o cara é bom no que faz.

E está bêbado pelo modo com que se apoia na parede.

O Fodedor Barulhento até que é bonitinho, os músculos abdominais se sobressaindo na camiseta apertada... e ele fede. Fede a cigarro e cerveja, uma mistura que me enoja, e, ao mesmo tempo, me excita. Veja bem, não quero ser preconceituosa nem nada do tipo, mas a mistura de álcool e nicotina em um mendigo, por exemplo, me enoja. Mas, naquele cara que costumava frequentar a academia do prédio e nadar nu na piscina... Ele decididamente ficaria com o "me excita".

"Então, gata, você que é a Alice?" ele repete. Estou tão concentrada fazendo uma avaliação sobre ele que havia me esquecido de sua pergunta.

"Não. Você deve ter confundido."

"Eu não confundi", ele insiste, a voz muito arrastada. "Tenho certeza que estou no apartamento certo!".

"Não, não está", eu replico, perdendo a paciência e fechando a porta.

Mas o estranho é mais rápido e coloca o pé entre a porta e o batente.

"Ei! Nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio bater a porta na cara das pessoas?"

"Não é feio quando a pessoa em questão é um bêbado que inferniza a vida das pessoas. Se você não sabe, já passou da meia-noite."

"Calma, também não precisa ser tão agressiva."

Eu inspiro lentamente oxigênio para meus pulmões, procurando forças para não voar em cima daquele homem.

Eu não era sempre agressiva verbalmente; eu costumava ser até delicada... Às vezes. No entanto, o meu fracasso total me fez ficar amarga em alguns aspectos, principalmente no que se dizia respeito aos homens. A minha assistente, Rosalie, em sua temporada como solteirona (antes de encontrar Emmett, o amor da vida, atual marido e pai de suas duas filhas) teria aproveitado aquela oportunidade e arrastado o estranho para dentro de sua casa, lhe oferecido uma taça de vinho e receber como bônus no final da noite uma foda maravilhosa.

Mas não eu.

"Então eu estou realmente no apartamento errado?"

"Sim."

"Puta que pariu!", ele joga a cabeça para trás e dá risada. "Então você não é a Alice?"

"Não, eu não sou a Alice."

"Bom, então eu acho que o meu truque não deu muito certo..." ele confessa enigmaticamente, me deixando confusa.

Que truque?

O estranho parece ler a minha mente, pois em seguida esclarece:

"Pelo que o meu amigo Paul informou, a Alice mora no apartamento 206, e que eu devia me fingir de bêbado, e bem, se eu conseguisse fazê-la me deixar entrar em seu apartamento, ganharia algumas centenas de dólares."

"Então continue a sua caça, idiota, porque este não é o apartamento 206."

E então bato a porta na cara dele.

(...)

Mesmo depois de ter expulsado o estranho eu não consigo dormir. A música continuava alta e parecia que a festa se estenderia até o amanhecer. Peguei meu celular umas dez vezes e até mesmo disquei os números da polícia, porém não conclui a chamada. Covarde, eu desligava ao primeiro toque. Sento-me na cama, pronta para procurar meus fones de ouvido e tentar dormir quando a campainha toca mais uma vez.

Mais furiosa que um leão ao ter seu pedaço de carne furtado, eu atendo ao "visitante indesejado".

"Escuta aqui, cara..."

E, de repente, sinto uma mão masculina vir de encontro ao meu pescoço e me puxar ao encontro de seu peito, tão duro como uma rocha. Sinto-me ser aprisionada por aqueles braços fortes e logo lábios cheios atacam a minha boca.

Eu não sabia o porquê de estar correspondendo ao beijo. Eu devia empurrá-lo e chutar as bolas dele por me atacar daquela forma, mas, era o meu aniversário de trinta anos, e, pela primeira vez na vida, seria bom eu chutar o meu lado racional para as cucuias e aproveitar aquele momento que acontecia raramente na vida acomodada de uma mulher como eu.

Meu histórico de "sexo com desconhecidos" era bem limitado — para não dizer nulo — e durante a adolescência e até os 23 anos (quando me casei com o James) eu costumava ser o que algumas chamavam de "certinha demais, boboca demais, antiquada demais". Não ia às baladas com as amigas, não bebia até me embriagar, não beijava quem eu não sabia o nome e também não aceitava ser fodida por quem eu não conhecesse.

Mas, jogando as minhas palavras contra mim, o homem que agora me empurrava para dentro do apartamento e chutava a porta com o pé não era _tão_ desconhecido. Ele morava no apartamento ao lado, trabalhava como DJ e barman em bares e agora me beijava. E, cacete, ele beijava muito bem!

Os lábios dele se desprenderam dos meus e agora desciam para o meu pescoço, sugando a pele de minha garganta. Meus olhos estão firmemente fechados e meus lábios entreabertos enquanto baixos gemidos vêm de minha garganta. Com uma necessidade estranha e irracional eu me impulsiono para cima e entrelaço as minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, minha parte tão necessitada de contato encontrando um atrito delicioso com a masculinidade de Edward.

As alças do meu baby-doll escorregam de meus ombros e meus seios ficam à mostra, meus mamilos enrijecendo quando a língua úmida e quente de Edward chupa cada um deles. Eu gemo perdendo todos os meus sentidos. Sou capaz de gemer tão alto que ultrapassaria o volume da música que continua a tocar do outro lado da rua.

Edward me coloca no chão, me prensando contra a porta e colocando minhas mãos para o alto. Ele beija meu pescoço, meu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se infiltram dentro de meu short, afastando a minha calcinha e me tocando _lá_. Eu sacolejo quando dois de seus dedos me penetram.

_Eu só podia estar sonhando!,_ meu subconsciente gritava para mim. No entanto, os dedos entrando e saindo de meu canal era "real" demais para ser fruto do meu imaginário. E o formigamento em meu baixo ventre também não parecia vir de um sonho.

Solto um muxoxo quando a mão de Edward sai de dentro de meu short e ele volta a me beijar, me prensando ainda mais na porta. De repente, ele ergue a minha camiseta, deixando-me exposta. Em seguida, o próximo a sair de meu corpo é o short e por último a calcinha. Edward se afasta o suficiente para tirar sua calça e cueca, e pegar dentro do bolso do jeans um preservativo.

Fico fascinada com o seu pênis: comprido, com veias proeminentes e a "cabeça" rosada e brilhante. A visão dele vestindo seu pau com o preservativo é tão excitante que sou capaz de ter um orgasmo.

Ele me vira de costas, minha bochecha ficando prensada na porta de madeira. Em um movimento ágil ele ergue uma de minhas pernas, e com apenas um movimento de quadril se enfia para dentro de mim, e eu grito quando ele me preenche. Edward começa a se mover; _para dentro e para fora_.

Os movimentos dele são rápidos e precisos, dos meus lábios saem gemidos sem a minha permissão e sou levada cada vez mais depressa ao abismo do orgasmo. As frases suja que Edward diz ao meu ouvido me excita cada vez mais. E quando ele leva os dedos até o meu clitóris e começa a massageá-lo, então eu explodo.

E em seguida, ele goza no preservativo e sai de dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas estão tão bambas que eu quase deslizo no chão, se não fosse amparada por Edward. Ele, assim como eu, está pingando de suor e com a respiração descompassada.

Visto depressa as minhas roupas e me arrasto até a cozinha e bebo quase o litro todo de água. Sento-me no banco de madeira alto da cozinha, e espero que o arrependimento comece a tomar conta do meu corpo, mas ele não chega.

"Eu acho que devo ir embora..." diz Edward, entrando na cozinha, vestido apenas com a calça e a camiseta sobre o ombro.

"É... eu acho que você deve..." murmuro, baixando meus olhos até o chão.

Edward se aproxima de mim e ergue meu queixo com o dedo.

"Espero que da próxima vez que eu bater à sua porta você não aja como uma vaca", ele diz, um sorriso cafajeste nascendo em seus lábios perfeitos.

"Quando você esteve aqui pela primeira vez", eu começo, meus olhos fitando com admiração o seu abdômen definido "disse que seus amigos lhe prometeram alguns dólares se você se fingisse de bêbado e a Alice do apartamento 206 deixasse você entrar. Por que voltou?"

Sem deixá-lo responder, o puxei pelo cós do jeans para mais perto de mim, Edward ficando entre as minhas pernas. Queria lamber os seus músculos abdominais e descer mais além... Não estava me reconhecendo!

"Porque me prometeram o triplo se eu conseguisse foder a mal-humorada moradora do apartamento 203."

Ele respondeu, mordendo o lábio. Meu imaginário que começava a me surpreender me deixou com o queixo no chão ao imaginar aqueles mesmos lábios me dando prazer _lá_ embaixo. O pensamento me faz esquecer a "aposta" em me foder.

"Então eu acho que você deve ir buscar o seu prêmio", eu digo, me levantando e caminhando até a porta do apartamento. Edward me segue.

"Só uma perguntinha antes", ele diz, parado atrás de mim, com o peito colado em minhas costas. "Como é seu nome mesmo, gata?"

"Isabella", respondo.

"Se você quiser repetir, _Bella_, aqui está o meu número. Ou, se quiser mais praticidade, é só aparecer no apartamento ao lado. Foi um prazer, literalmente, te conhecer."

E me estendeu um cartão de visitas.

Eu não liguei.

Apareci sem avisos no meio da madrugada no dia seguinte.

E os encontros continuaram... pelos próximos dias e meses.

**#**

* * *

**Olá!**  
**Se você leu até aqui, por favor, deixe-me saber se gostou ou não.**  
**Sua opinião é muito importante para mim!**  
**Se houver comentários, posso pensar na possibilidade de escrever um outtake. ;P**

**Beijos!**


End file.
